guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mantra of Recall vs Offering of Blood
also worth noting - there are items for faster recharge for Blood Magic spells and no items that speed up gaining energy with Inspiration Magic. :Sure there is. This guy has one, for instance. And you can indeed recover your energy from Mantra of Recovery Recall much faster than standard with Contemplation of Purity, for instance, or if an enemy strips your enchantment (which then serves several functions, not the least of which is to waste your enemy's time). --Bishop 16:44, 9 March 2006 (CST) ::He might have been referring to mantra of recall specifically. Also, looking at this article, it's definitely not what its title says. I'll work on something with the proper scope, but it might be a couple days before I come up with a draft (and it'll only deal with PvP). --68.142.14.57 17:00, 9 March 2006 (CST) :::Sounds like a good initiative, I'm sure a much deeper exploration of the energy management skills would be quite useful.--Bishop 17:09, 9 March 2006 (CST) ::::Here we go. Found this page again, heh. Survey of PvP Energy Management Skills. --68.142.14.64 13:26, 11 March 2006 (CST) I stand corrected about the items (note to self: do not post at 5 am); however, itemization should definitely be taken into account when comparing the effectiveness of such skills. Also, Mantra of Recall practically forbids you to use +20% longer ecnh. upgrades, unless of course one feels like switching weapons every time (s)he casts the spell (pity, since I really like Kepkhet's Refuge).--Tilmune 18:20, 9 March 2006 (CST) :Moved the article to a more fitting name. If you go ahead with your comparison article, the old article name still exists (currently as a redirect to this article), so feel free to expand it into a real comparison of energy management spells. --Xeeron 19:20, 9 March 2006 (CST) ::I strongly object to this move, especially since this comparison is for monks alone and not a general skill comparison. But whatever. — Stabber 21:50, 9 March 2006 (CST) :::Hmmm Mantra of Recall vs Offering of Blood for monks seemed to be a bit longish for me and apart from the selfheal via Orison, most of the comparison is valid for other classes as well. Apart from that, the old name did not mention monks either and furthermore gave the impression of comparing all energy management spells. --Xeeron 22:01, 9 March 2006 (CST) ::::Of course it gave the impression that it was a comparison of all energy management skills. That was the goal, after all. It was a (temporarily abandoned) work in progress. The self heal for OoB is the sole reason the math works in favor of MoR. In fact, this point is the raison d'être for the choice between the skills; otherwise OoB would be the uncontested winner. — Stabber 22:06, 9 March 2006 (CST) :::::Not exactly. Someones got to give. You can disregard the self heal energy costs if you are not a monk, *but* something will have to heal you. Other monks (and the disadvantage is simply transfered to them), other healing spells (who rarely are less costly than orison) or regeneration over time (usually not applicable while fighting). So except the rare case of a build that produces sufficient excess health to not have to heal after OoB without costing any additional mana, the disadvantage very much stays in place. Also read my note on the old articles talk page: Whenever someone feels like taking up that topic again, the page is still there. --Xeeron 01:10, 10 March 2006 (CST) :Easy Button to this debate, Energy Drain, thats what I use and used even before they nerfed OoB. Renegade of Funk 23:54, 21 March 2006 (CST) I agree with Renegade of Funk, Energy Drain is also worth comparing. Although the energy gained isn't quite as much as MoR or OoB, it adds to your offensive by denying energy from your enemy. In PvE this isn't an issue, but in PvP, you have a target with enough energy, otherwise you basically waste the spell (note the 25 sec cooldown). --8765 01:14, 10 April 2006 (CDT) :The problem with ED is that many casters use anti-draining tactics now. --Xeeron 11:39, 11 April 2006 (CDT)